


In The Same Boat

by Zuholymama



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuholymama/pseuds/Zuholymama
Summary: Despite of how many times I spent to drown my sorrow in this club, nothing seems to help at all. It's been a fucking month, why can't move on?That is until that DJ, Zuho, offered me some water after he performed.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In The Same Boat

Here I am again. Chugging down my sadness away with my favorite poison. It's been a fucking month, why can't I get a grip yet? Why is it so hard to forget the things he had done? 

"Damn you, Taeyang..." I cursed under my shaky breath. I bet the bartender is looking at me with sorry eyes. Yeah, that's right, hate to admit it but I do need some sympathy right now. Where my girl friends you ask? I came alone today. Nobody's accompanying me. 

And honestly, I'm hoping someone would take me home tonight. Help me forget about the bitter things.

But being here with my sadness, I don't feel that awful. The music that's been blasting off behind me actually sounds dope. I don't hate it. Before I realized, I find my head bopping along with the beat. I leave my table with the cash, walking to the dance floor to mingle with the other strangers. I let myself go, enjoying the vibe that platinum haired DJ's offering us. Ah, it's him again. If I remember correctly, his name's Zuho. Right?

As I dance my heart out with his music, I couldn't care less about my troubles. I couldn't care less about my friends. I'm here, just here to sooth myself out of my bad mood. The night is young and Zuho's music is my company.

Before I know it, 30 minutes already passed by. 

"What? No way..." I whined. During this month I've only came thrice. Every time I visit, Zuho would be the DJ for the night. I guess Saturday is his schedule. I've never paid attention to him before but how could I not now that I've listened and danced to his performance three times? And with that slicked back platinum hair? His visual always catches my eyes.

"Thanks, guys. Have a good night!" That Zuho shouted before he left the stage. I screamed in return, hyping his departure. Maybe it's the alcohol's that running in my system but I feel really hyped, my chest's still beating rapidly from all the fun before. 

But I'm still sane enough to go back to my seat. My whole body is sweating. In a small attempt to cool myself down, I pull my collar repeatedly to fan myself. It helps a little, I guess. But I bet it's better if I just go home and then take this dress off.

"You need a drink?"

A sudden deep voice came uninvited from beside of me, almost making me jump from my stool.

Holy. Fuck. That's the hot DJ from before. What is he doing in front of me, offering a full bottle of water...?

"Uhm... Y-yeah, thank you." I managed to reply albeit sheepish. My hand takes the water from him, opening it and immediately gulps it down. Okay, this cold water helps calming me down in this sudden turn of events.

The DJ grins. He leans back by the bar with his elbows on top of it, looking at the people passing by as he waits for me to finish drinking. I can see his side profile from here, and I gotta say... His nose is so sharp and cute. It's like his defining feature. And that square jaw and small lips... Some beads of sweat forming on his visible forehead. Okay, wow, he's this handsome up close? Fuck. He's making me nervous.

"Is it fun staring at me?" 

I spitted out my drink. God damn it.

"I-I'm not staring at you." I muttered, definitely not selling it.

"Whatever you say." He smirked. Dammit. His hand then takes the bottle I was holding. He doesn't hesitate to bring it to his lips, drinking the rest of the water to quench his thirst. His bopping adam apple manages to keep my focus on it, staring at him like an idiot. Again.

After he's done drinking it empty, Zuho crushes the plastic bottle and then puts it on the table behind him, letting the bartender does the job to pick it up. His attention goes back to me, looking down on me with his slanted eyes for the longest time tonight, holding me captive on my stool. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zuho." He introduced himself whilst offering a handshake. "And you are?"

"I'm y/n. Nice to meet you too, mister DJ." I excitedly answered as I firmly shake that hand back. "You were amazing. I really like your songs." I added my compliments. He deserves it, I've always wanted to say that to him.

"Thanks, y/n. I already know you do, though. You always gave your all on the dance floor everytime I performed." He pointed out. His eyes seemingly glint in amusement.

Has he always paid that much attention on me? Amongst many people on there? Oh God this is embarrassing. Why do I feel so self-conscious!?

"Am I that obvious?" I laughed nervously, "I'm just one among many other drunktards who danced to your music, why approach me?" 

"Hm... I wonder?" He raised an eyebrow, teasing me with a vague answer, "Take a guess." He smiled as he looked down at me again, his head resting on his palm. 

I'm starting to believe that it's definitely the alcohol's acting up in my veins. I somehow find the courage to act bold against his teasing.

"Am I cute?" I smirked. "My colored hair hooked your interest?" I twirled my hair around my fingers.

"Hahaha," The tall guy laughs, cute. What's up with his deep voice and cute laugh? You can't do this to me. "I can't deny that. You are pretty cute, and that color suits you." After shamelessly admitting that in front of me, he then shakes his head off to tell me that I'm wrong, "But that's not why, y/n."

"Then I have no idea." I quickly gave up. My curiosity gets the best of me.

Smiling for a while, he shifted his body to face me properly. I can see his face's feature even better, such as the hint of sympathy within his eyes. "I know your ex."

My eyes immediately widened in disbelieve. Did I hear that right?

"No way? Yoo Taeyang?"

"The girl he kept while he was dating you? She was my girlfriend."

"...What the fuck?"

"I know. Pretty fucked up, huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "She didn't stay that long in my life, only 5 months. But still, getting cheated on sucks."

I'm speechless. I have that kind of connection with him? His girlfriend, I mean, EX-girlfriend, was the one who snatched Taeyang away from me? Or it's the other way around I don't fucking know. Doesn't fucking matter anymore. How could she leave this man behind? I mean, look at this guy. Zuho, a DJ, I bet he makes lotsa money. I've seen his name in many night club brochures. I bet his followers are at least 100k. 

Me? Taeyang left me would make sense. I'm no one. A klutz. Doesn't have a stable job. Busy eating chips under my blanket, binge-watching shounen animes that have 100+ episodes. A year with me should've shown him plenty enough that I'm not the best woman out there.

"...How do you know me?" I questioned him. My throat feels dry from the tension.

"I have my connections. Saw your IG since weeks ago," Zuho replied nonchalantly, "in your story I saw you hanging out here. I realized you're a usual patron of this club. It's a good coincidence to have because I'll lit this place up on weekends until next month." 

"...So you've paid attention to me for some time now, huh?" I scoffed, amused with all the coincidence happening. At the same time, I'm happy to know someone who shares the same fate as me. "Well, should I order some drinks for both of us? To celebrate our failed love life?" I grinned, somehow finding a fraction of saving grace from his company here. Tonight might be different.

"Hm... I've had enough of my fair share in griefing. I'm more interested in something else." 

"What's that?"

Suddenly, Zuho walks to my front, leaning down closely to my ear as his arm cages me by the bar. His face is so close on me that I could feel the heat that's radiating off his skin. I don't understand why he's doing this, but why can't I find the strength to fight him away?

"I know you've tried to drown your sadness away here. Either with the alcohol, or dancing to my music." He whispered lowly, giving me shudders down my spine. "How about I help you instead? As a fellow victim of those two."

Oh my God. Is this what I think it is...?

"What do you mean...?" I breathed out.

"You know what I mean, y/n." Even though I can't see his face, I know he's smirking again, "Your place or mine. Up to you."

Fuck me. I'm definitely sober to hear that clearly.

Also sober enough to make a choice.

"...Mine." 

_Fin._


End file.
